


Glasses and Kisses

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/>Characters: Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey<br/>Relationship: Donnie/reader <br/>Request: Do you take requests for 2014 Donnie? Maybe where the reader and Donnie are alone in the lab and she kisses him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses and Kisses

You skipped into the lab, singing away to yourself.   
You knew Donnie would be in here somewhere and Raph, Leo and Mikey had went out for a quick patrol. The lab was small and controlled chaos in a few words. There was a couple of tables with wires, half-finished gadgets, bits and bobs.   
You saw Donnies foot sticking out from under one of the tables.   
Walking closer, you saw he was kneeling under said tables and muttering to his self. His glasses were sitting on the table above.   
You were the keeper of Donnie glasses. He often took them off and placed them on tables and totally forget about where he placed them. You had even spend an hour laughing while he was searching for them when they were sitting on top of his head.   
You had an idea, but didn’t want them to fall off. So you picked them up for safe keeping. You smile softly, knowing he had no idea you were here so you silently kneeling beside him and crawled under the table on the right of him.   
He was wiring up a couple of wires so he had on thick protective glasses. Due to the mutagen that was in your blood, you could heal quickly and take a lot more damage without you having any physical side effects. You still looked human, but you felt more at home around the turtles.   
You looked at Donnie, smiling at the way he stuck out his tongue with concentration.   
You had totally fallen for the purple masked ninja, but had never said anything. You figured it would be better to love him in silence than to risk losing him all together.   
“Maybe if I used the red wire.” He trailed of to him himself.   
“Nah, that might cause a power cut if its too much.” You speak and Donnie jumps, his shell crashing off the underneath of the table as he turns to you. You were now on your back, clutching your stomach as tears ran down your face, your laughter filling Donnies ears.   
His eyes were wide and he had made a squeak when he jumped that you found absolutely adorable.   
“You should have seen your face.” You say between breaths, reaching out and touching his arm in a ‘I was just joking’ way.   
“That wasn’t funny, [y/n]. I could have broken something.” He mutters, but you could see the small smile he was holding back. He had turned his body for he was leaning on his left arm so he was completely facing you. You manage to stifle a giggle as you move a little closer to him and leaning up for you to take off his protective glasses.   
You saw Donnie let out a shuddering breath as you raised his original glasses and pushed them onto his face gently. You were nearly pressed up against him as you did this.   
Small gestures like this were common between you both. He had found himself craving thee small moment when it felt like it was just you and him.   
Donnies right hand suddenly settled on your left hip, rubbing small circles with him thumb. Both your hands slid down onto his shoulders as you just lay there for a moment in a loving silence.   
Donnies mind was racing as he watched your eyes dart from his eyes, to his lips and back up. Two voices were arguing in his head.  
‘come one, Don, she wants you to kiss her. She wants you.’  
‘don’t be stupid, why would she want you?’  
‘but look at how close she is to you.’   
‘She was just helping you with your glasses.’  
“Donnie?” Your voice broke him from his trace and he realised his face had inched closer to his. You weren’t protesting, nor did you look scared. He might even say that it sounded like you had moaned his name, which sent a spark through his whole body.   
Just. Another. Inch.   
“Donnie! [y/n]! We are back and we have Pizza!” Mikeys voice broke you apart as you both shot up and bumped your head on the table.   
“Ow! That hurt.” You raise your hand to rub the stop you had bumped as Donnie chuckled.   
“Tell me about it.” He got out from under the table with a sadness in his voice as he turned and offered you a hand, which you took with gratitude.   
You noticed the way he was looking at you. It was a mixture of longing and apologetic. He held onto your hand for a little longer than normal but you noticed his glasses were still a little squint. You reach up and straighten them out, letting your hand rest of his cheek for a moment before going onto your tiptoes and peeking his lips in a quick kiss.   
He didn’t even have time to react before you blushed and turned, walking towards the door.   
Donnie raised his hand and traced his lips where your lips had met his for the first time. He needed more.   
Running towards you, he grabs your wrist and turns you on the spot, pressing his lips back to yours, craving the warmth of them.   
You were taken aback by the bold move, but quickly returned the kiss whole heartily. Wrapping your arms around Donnies neck, you couldn’t help but sigh in content and you felt him relax. You broke away for air, loving the feeling as his arms wrapped around your waist to keep you close.   
“Oh Donnie.” You giggle at him, noticing his glasses were croaked. He looks at you quizzically before you lean up and use your nose to knock his glasses back into place. As you pull away, you see his eyes close and a wide smile appear on his lips.   
“[y/n]. What would I do without you?” He chuckles as his eyes open to look at you lovingly.   
“Well, you would never be able to find your glasses for one.” You giggle but stop and frown slightly.  
“What?” Donnie asks, suddenly very nervous and scared.   
“Your glasses. They are squint again. I think the tape might be wearing and that’s why they aren’t sitting right. I’ll fix them now if you want?” Your eyes dart to the tape sitting on one of the tables. Donnie was looking at you with a soft smile. You were so concerned over his silly glasses and over him, it just made him love you even more.   
“Nah, not at the moment.” He says softly, his head lowering so he could plant a sweet kiss on your lips. You were just getting into a very passionate kiss when a door swinging open made you freeze mid kiss.   
“I just go cheese but if you…. GUYS. DONNIE AND [Y/N] ARE KISSING!” Mikey screamed, dropping the pizza and running out of the room. You started to laugh as Donnie broke the kiss.   
“Can you imagine his reaction if he had walked in here and saw us doing more?” You laugh, looking at Donnie whos cheeks had gone a very dark pink.   
“Would, would you li, like to do mmmore?” He stutters violently as you smile at his shyness towards the subject.   
“Would you?” You ask, bring one hand from behind his neck to run your fingers up and down his chest. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and nodded.   
“Yes, very much so.” He whispered to you, you could feel his hands start to shake on your waist.   
“Okay, well, it was raining when I came here. So how about you walk me home and the rain is too heavy so you have to stay the night?” You ask innocently, looking at Donnie through your eyelashes.   
He blinks rapidly at you, making you a little nervous yourself.   
“I mean if you’re ready. If not, we can just kiss for…” You tried to calm him but he kissed you mid sentence.   
“Ive loved you from the first moment I met you. I want to be with you in every way possible.” He whispers against your lips. Your eyes widened at his confession.  
“Donnie. I love you too.” You smile and give him a soft kiss on the lips.   
“Whats all this about you two making out?” Leo walked through the door and froze as you broke away from the kiss again. He looked at you then Donnie, then back to you before nodding.   
Raph came in behind him.   
“Its about time.” He laughed, slapping his hand down on Leos shoulder as the both left.   
“Plus, at mine, we wont have so many interruptions.” You giggle as Donnie joins in.   
“Its going to be a pretty poor excuse since now they know.” He laughs. You shrug.   
“So, do you want to come round?” You ask, nodding towards the door. Donnie nods and you two break apart. He quickly wraps one arm around your waist as you walk out of the lab.


End file.
